Letting Go
by Melivia
Summary: Olivia is lost without Elliot. Will Melinda be able to help her get through the pain of Elliot leaving or will it destroy their relationship?


Pairing: Olivia/Melinda

"**Letting Go"**

Olivia enters the apartment and goes straight towards the refrigerator. She takes out a Heineken and slams the door.

"_Well, hello to you too"_ Melinda says.

Olivia looks at Melinda and then rolls her eyes. She goes into the living room, flops down on the couch and places her feet on the coffee table as she takes the remote and began flipping through the TV channels.

"_Dinner will be ready in a minute"_ Melinda says.

"_I'm not hungry"_

"_Okay what's wrong?"_ Melinda asked as she comes into the living room with the dish towel over her left shoulder.

"_You made me look like a fool today, Mel; and to do it in front of Amaro"_

Melinda looked confused for a second. "_Wait, hold on…I have the slightest idea what you're talking about"_ Melinda says, as she sits down on the couch next to Olivia.

Olivia removed her feet from the coffee table and sat down the Heineken. "_How many times EL and I have come down to your office and we've given you a scenario of what could have happened and you agreed with us? But, you couldn't do that today; you just had to disagree with everything I said."_

"_Liv, I…"_

"_No, no…let me finish"_ Olivia says. "_Then you had the nerve to let Amaro sweet talk you into delaying the report. What the hell, Mel."_

"_Liv, I thought I was helping you guys out by delaying the report"_

"_Helping, would have been seeing things my way_" says Olivia.

"_You know, I couldn't do that. Liv, I'm a professional and every scenario you and Amaro came up with could have been rebuttal."_

"_Whatever"_ Olivia says, as she picks up the Heineken and drinks it.

Melinda sighs. "_Well, dinner is ready. I cooked meatloaf."_

"_I told you, I wasn't hungry" _

Melinda looks at her lover and shakes her head. "_If you get hungry your plate will be in the microwave"_ she says. Melinda goes into the kitchen and fixes Olivia's plate and puts it in the microwave. She then fixes herself a plate of food and goes back in the living room. "_What are you watching?"_

"_Monday night football is about to come on"_ Olivia reluctantly replied.

"_Who's playing?"_

"_New England and Miami"_ Olivia says, as the Patriots kicked off the ball to Miami.

"_Are you going for the Patriots?"_

"_Mel, could you please be quiet? __I'm trying to watch the game."_

Melinda she suddenly lost her appetite. She quietly got up, went into the kitchen, placed her food in the refrigerator and went straight to the shower. She knows Olivia's upset because Elliot put in his papers and she hasn't been able to make contact with him in months. Melinda stayed in the shower for about fifteen minutes and afterwards hit the sack. She laid in bed thinking about her relationship with Olivia. They've been together for a little over a year and had been dating only four months before she asked Olivia to move-in with her. These last three months has been hard on Melinda as well. It seems as if she can never do anything right in Olivia's eyes, or so she thought.

About an hour later, Melinda heard Olivia coming down the hall. She get under the covers and pretends to be asleep. When Olivia went into the bathroom to take a shower, Melinda opened her eyes and exhaled. After showering, Olivia exited the bathroom. She got into the bed and called out for her lover, "_Mel…Mel, you awake?"_ she softly asked.

Melinda didn't say a word; she continued to pretend she was asleep.

"_I'm sorry"_ Olivia says and leans toward Melinda, kissing her softly on the left cheek. "_Good night, baby"_ she says and then turns over and turns the lamp off.

moments later, Melinda opened her teary-eyes.

The next morning Melinda had awakened before Olivia. She went into the kitchen and cooked her lover breakfast. As she walked back to the room with the food, she overheard Olivia leaving Elliot another message. _"El, it's me, again…I, I just want to know if you're okay. If you feel like talking, you know my number."_

Melinda entered the room. "_Good morning…I see you're awake_" she says, walking around to Olivia's side of the bed. "_Here you go"_ she says, resting the tray on Olivia's lap. "_Hope you like it."_

"_Thanks Mel"_ Olivia says.

"_Liv, I heard you leaving Elliot another message. Still no luck, huh"_

"_I guess he wants to be left alone_" Olivia said, with this sad look on her face.

"_Liv, honey"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Give him time, he'll come around"_ Melinda tells her.

"_Yeah, you're right"_ Olivia says.

After eating breakfast Olivia took a shower and went to work. When she got to the precinct, Cragen told her to pack up Elliot's desk, that he didn't want it to become a shrine. As Olivia packed up Elliot's things, Fin looked on. He watched her struggle putting her partner of twelve years, things in the box on the desk. A few seconds later Fin comes over and tells her, they have a case.

As the day went on, she remained distance when it came to helping Rollins and Amaro. She would check her cell phone to see if she had any missed calls or text messages from Elliot.

"_Are you okay?"_ Cragen asked, as he sat in the chair next to her desk. Before she could answer, "_Good"_ Cragen says, "_Maybe you can help out the new guys_." He gets up and goes into his office.

A week had passed before they were able to solve the case. "_Liv, we're going out to have a couple of beers, you coming?_" Fin asked.

"_Naw…I'm going home, maybe next time_" she says.

Fin puts on his jacket and walks over to Olivia's desk. "_Liv, I miss him too_" he says. _"I'm always here if you want to talk."_

"_Thanks, Fin_"

"_See ya tomorrow_" Fin tells her.

"_Okay"_ says Olivia.

Cragen watched out of his office window as Fin, Munch and the two new detectives all went out for drinks. He walks over to Olivia's desk "_Okay, it's time for you to go home_" he tells her.

"_Captain, I have to complete this report"_

"_Do it tomorrow. I want you gone in five minutes"_ he tells her.

Olivia saved the report on her desktop and logged off. A few minutes later she got her jacket and left. She made it home before Melinda and starts drinking. She called Elliot and still no answer. Elliot not answering her calls frustrated her. She didn't know why he wouldn't accept her calls.

An hour has passed and Melinda's finally home. She goes into the kitchen to start dinner, while Olivia watched TV. Olivia tried calling Elliot one more time and again, no answer. All of a sudden Melinda hears Olivia.

"_FUCK"_ Olivia yells and then throws her cell phone against the wall, breaking it into pieces.

Melinda comes out the kitchen. "_Liv, are you okay?"_ she says, as she sees Olivia sitting on the couch in tears. Melinda sat down next to Olivia embracing her, "_Oh honey"_ she says as Olivia sobs in her arms. Melinda had been waiting on this moment for a few months now. She knew Olivia was going to breakdown, she just didn't think it was going to take this long.

"_Mel…he, he, he never called me"_ Olivia struggled as tears flowed down her cheek. _"I've tried calling him every day, sometimes twice a day. I'd leave messages and he still won't call me."_

"_Liv, sweetheart…he'll come around. He just need some time to think"_

"_How much time does he need? He was my partner for twelve years, Mel."_

"_I know, baby"_

"_He's like family to me and I thought I was family to him"_

"_Liv, you are family to Elliot. He loves you; you're like a sister to him."_

"_Would you do this to someone you loved? He hasn't called, emailed or text me. He just up and leaves without a word"_ Olivia says, as she buries her head in Melinda's chest crying.

Melinda leans back on the couch, she lets Olivia cry. She figures this is what Olivia needs to do in order for her to move forward. Crying her feelings out will help her heal.

"_Let it out"_ Melinda said, as she caressed Olivia's back. "_Let it all out."_

Olivia continued crying, eventually crying herself to sleep in Melinda's arms. Melinda laid Olivia out on the couch; she went into the bedroom and got a blanket. She placed the blanket over Olivia. Melinda went back into the kitchen and turned off the oven. The lasagna she was baking was done. She then came back into the living room and laid down on the couch with Olivia, placing her arms around her lover. The two women slept on the couch through the night. Before leaving for work the next morning Olivia thanked Melinda.

"_Mel, thanks"_

"_What for?" _

"_For being here…letting me cry in your arms_" Olivia says.

Melinda walks over to Olivia and places her arms around Olivia's waist. "_That's what I'm here for" _she says and then kisses Olivia softly on the lips. "_I was worried about you, you know."_

"_Well, you don't have to worry anymore. I'm okay, now. You've been right all along…Elliot needs time, so I'm going to give him the time he needs. When he's ready, he'll call"_ Olivia says.

"_Are you sure you're going to be alright?" _

"_Mel, I'm good"_ Olivia says.

The two women kiss one another and leave the apartment.

When Olivia gets to the office, she goes up to Detectives Amaro and Rollins and apologize for her behavior the last couple of weeks. She explainsto them the bond she shared with Elliot and how his leaving the precinct affected her. The two Detectives understood and they all made peace with one another.

A few minutes later, Cragen walks over to Olivia's desk. "_I'm proud of you"_ he says.

"_Oh really"_ Olivia replied.

"_Yeah… Now maybe, just maybe we can get back to being the 1/6__th__"_ he says as Olivia watched him walk back to his office.

"_Fin, I got a lead on that perp we were looking for yesterday"_ Amaro says.

"_Hold up, let me get my coat"_ Fin says.

"_No Fin…I'll go"_ says Olivia. She walks up to Amaro and tosses him the keys, "_You're driving"_ she says and then they walked out the double doors together.


End file.
